Chocolate
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: Bella is stressed about the wedding, so she develops an addiction to calm her nerves; chocolate. But what happens when it goes overboard and she buys truckloads of it? Post eclipse, B/E.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

"Bella!" I cried, yanking open the door. I expected my fiancé to run into my arms; instead I was faced with Charlie. "She's in her room." He told me. A flicker of worry crossed his face, and I decided to listen to his thoughts. They were different to usual.  
_I hope she isn't doing __**it**__ again while Edward's over. It's embarrassing enough when no-one else is over._  
"What's Bella doing?" I asked Charlie warily. His thoughts worried me exceptionally.  
"Nothing… er…"  
_Chocolate…_ he thought.  
Chocolate? What did he mean by that?  
"Is she alright?" I asked Charlie, worried. However he nodded and, with a sigh of relief, I ran up to Bella's room. Yet again, to my surprise, she was not there to leap on me as she usually was. She was not even laying on her bed, reading or thinking. I could hear some strange, chewing noises.  
"Bella?" I whispered, worried as I stepped through the doorway, scanning the room.  
Bella was not by the wardrobe, she was not in the bathroom, and she was not by the window. There was only one place left that she could be…  
And then I almost screamed.  
Bella was sitting in the rocking chair. It would not have been out of the ordinary if she was reading, or just sitting in there. But she was not doing either of those things.  
She was eating.  
An large stack of chocolate bars sat next to her. On the other side of her, there was a smaller pile of empty wrappers. Bella, without even glancing at me, picked a Hershey's bar from the pile next to her. In a single tear, she had pulled the wrapping paper off and, smashing it into little pieces, she crammed the whole bar into her mouth.  
"Bella!" I cried. Her head snapped up, her cheeks bulging with chocolate which she promptly swallowed.  
"Edward!" she cried, pulling up out the rocking chair and hugging me. "Sorry, the chocolate calms my nerves about the wedding." Then she pressed her lips to mine. As soon as we kissed, I forgot all about the chocolate.  
And I didn't give it a second thought until a week later.

I had hiked with Alice for a very long hunt. She had foreseen that it would be sunny that week, so we went hunting. Bella insisted that I leave her behind, which seemed almost suspicious. However the hunt was over and I decided to see her. But when I knocked on their door Charlie answered, flustered. He had been sweating, and his thoughts were in a jumble. However, I could make out a single word.  
_Chocolate…_ He thought once again.  
"How's Bella?" I asked instantly. "How's the chocolate problem?"  
Charlie sighed. "It's much worse than last week. Last week, she was only eating a little. Today…" He trailed off, his eyes terrified. "Please, look after her while I go fishing." I sped off to Bella's room, and this time, I really did scream.  
She had moved an old coffee table that was never used next to the rocking chair, and its surface was piled high with bars of chocolate of every kind. Several had overflowed onto the floor and scattered all around Bella. She had also moved her wastepaper basket next to the rocking chair, and it was full of several chocolate wrappers.  
But Bella herself was the worst sight. She looked paler than usual, with black rings around her eyes as though she hadn't slept in a few nights. She was wrapped in an old, woollen blanket, with one of her pillows behind her head. Her hair was tangled, her clothes (A huge, over-sized grey T-shirt and her holey sweats) crumpled, giving me the suspicion that she hadn't left the chair in days. And the dreaded _Chocolate!_ She was using a butter knife to rip the plastic wrappers off and cramming them into her mouth whole, pieces falling into her lap and smearing onto her face. She forced herself to swallow a bar in about 5 seconds then reached for a bag of Hershey's kisses, unwrapping a handful and pouring them into her mouth. Some missed and clattered onto the floor. She was chewing like mad on the chocolate as though it was the only thing that mattered when I whispered "Bella?"  
She ignored me and grabbed several Heath bars, cramming about 5 into her mouth.  
"Bella?" I spoke more loudly this time, but she still ignored me.  
"BELLA!" I yelled. One of her eyes flickered, but she did not look up. Angrily, I grabbed the chocolate she was about to eat and pulled it away from her mouth. Her head snapped up instantly. Her chocolate eyes were fierce, but they looked glazed and far away. "Give-it-back." Her voice sounded robotic. "It-calms-my-nerves." Those words sounded incredibly rehearsed. I had a feeling that Charlie had tried to take the chocolate off her, with consequences. "Bella- it's me, Edward. Your fiancé." I said gently, taking an enormous sack of chocolate kisses that she was about to eat out of her hands. Bella stared at me for a few minutes, and then her eyes focused on me. "Edward!" she cried, chocolates off her lap and hugging me. To my surprise, she felt incredibly bony rather than fat, and I realised that she probably had malnutrition. "How did this _happen?_" I asked her, taking her bony face in my hands.  
Bella sighed. "I was nervous because of the wedding, and it was one of the few days that I was brave enough to go out to the shops."  
I nodded, too worried for Bella to be annoyed at her criticism of her new car.  
Bella took a deep, shaky breath and continued. "Anyway, I hadn't had chocolate for ages, and it was on special, so I bought a stash to keep me going at home for another few weeks. But when I got home, Alice kept ringing me up with wedding details and coming over for measurements, and I started eating the chocolate to calm me down. I went through 6 bars in a day, and I promised myself no more. But the next day, I was more stressed and I figured out "What the heck, right?" So I went out and bought some more."  
I nodded, wrapping my arm around her. She seemed really upset. Bella took my hand in hers and snuggled into my chest, continuing. "Then I kept getting more and more. The day after you came over, Charlie went a step further than just pleading with me. He told me I was being stupid, that my nerves were just fine. But, in rebellion, I went out, filled the back of my truck with chocolate, then covered it with a tarpaulin and went home, hiding half in my wardrobe just in case. I was glad I did; when I fell asleep, Charlie took away the chocolate I had out and gave it to a bunch of his friends. When I woke up, I was furious. I was really stressed, partly because you weren't here…" I cringed a little "and I started to scream at Charlie. I grabbed all the chocolate in the house, including Charlie's 'emergency' stash of Chocolate in his room and locked myself in my room with it. I barely slept, just for a few minutes each night. Then you came over and… yeah." She collapsed into my arms. "I'm _starving_." Her hand twitched towards her stash of chocolate instinctively, but I reached out and batted it away gently. "Oh, no you don't." I told her, and she blushed. "Charlie's out, so I'm going downstairs and getting you some food… hang on." I took the blanket from around her shoulders and scooped the chocolate from around her into it, sniffing the air for any traces of chocolate in any of her drawers. Bella was blushing like mad as I scooped all the chocolate out from her room (and the bathroom) and took it outside, putting it in my car boot then leaping back through the window to Bella's room. "Now." I pulled her and her pillow onto her bed. "What would you like to eat? You've lived on chocolate for a few days, you must be starving."  
Bella thought about this for a few seconds. "Something savoury… Pizza?  
I smiled at her. "Of course. What flavour?"  
"Meatlovers. I'm in the mood for something _really_ savoury."  
I nodded, and dialled on my phone. When I had ordered, I turned to Bella. "It'll take a while, so would you like a human moment? You've sat in that chair for days… I could run a bath for you and get you something to drink, maybe a few crackers…"  
I really wanted to make Bella feel better. She looked pretty sickly.  
Bella nodded. "Thank you." She lay on the bed as I set everything up, pouring her a glass of orange juice and arranging some crackers on a plate for her. I even lay out a set of clothes for her to change into on the toilet seat. Bella stood up, legs stiff, and went sleepily into the bathroom. I heard her happy sigh, and a faint giggle, as she saw how I had set up the bathroom. Grinning, I went downstairs and flicked through the channels on TV. There was hardly anything interesting on, and I gazed aimlessly for a few minutes until there was a loud knock at the door. I pulled out my wallet and paid for the pizza, while upstairs I heard the sound of water draining and knew that Bella was getting out. I sighed happily as she rushed downstairs and started to eat, protesting that I paid for the pizza.  
It was good to have Bella back again.

"Alright." Alice said one evening when Bella was at my house. "Since you're the one who will enjoy the cake the most, what kind of cake do you want?"  
"Chocolate." Bella said instantly. We both turned to her, my face twisting with worry.  
Then she burst out laughing. "Just kidding! How about vanilla?"  
Alice nodded and jotted it down. Bella got up to go to the bathroom. As she did, something fell out of her pocket, and I groaned.  
It was a bar of chocolate. 


End file.
